


Best friend? Only friend more like

by UselessWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessWriter/pseuds/UselessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really do suck at summary's!<br/>John joins a new school half way through the year but he soon makes friends and enemy's.<br/>What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friend? Only friend more like

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to be better or worse than the story I posted the other day. I again feel the need to apologize but please enjoy :)

John loved his school, he loved his teachers and his friends and he knew everyone in the place even the cleaners, his mother got a new job though which meant they had to move and John had to start a new middle school. Starting a new school was hard enough but starting school half way through the year was harder, his parents worried more than he did though. Making friends came easy to John but it was a whole new area and maybe the people were different to back home.

John argued with his mother on the morning of his first day of school, he wanted to walk to school because being seen with your mother was so not 'cool' but she insisted on taking him in the car. The car journey was short and John spent the whole time staring out the window with his arms crossed over his chest, in an obvious mood. Why couldn't his mother just leave him be?

"You can stop here mum." John said, noticing they were nearing the gates.

"Are you sure?" she asked pulling over,

"Yeah, just I will see you later okay?" John said opening the car door.

"Have a good day." John’s mother leant over and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek; John cringed and got out the car.

"Bye mum." John sighed shutting the door; he set off down the street towards the school gates.

A few girls stared at him as he walked through the gates but other than them he went unnoticed by everyone else, which was a blessing because he really didn't want to have everyone’s attention.

John opened his bag as he walked and rummaged around for his phone; he was not looking where he was going so he didn't see the tall figure charging towards him before it was too late. They collided and John fell back on his arse.

"Ah fuck!" John moaned as he hit the floor, the guy who he had bumped into didn't even seem fazed and carried on charging down the hall.

A girl rushed over and held out her hand; John grabbed it and pulled himself up. 

"Thanks." John smiled at the now blushing girl.

"You're welcome, I am Molly and that guy that bumped into you was Sherlock. Sorry about him," Molly smiled.  
"You ergh...You know him?" John asked  
“Not like that! Me and Sherlock are just...Well we aren't anything." Molly said with a small frown.

"Sure," John smiled; it was so obvious the Molly fancied this Sherlock guy.

"I am new here so could you point me to the main office?" John asked, he sort of new where her was going but wasn't exactly sure.

"I will do one better and take you there," Molly linked he arm through John's and led him to the main office.

"Thanks Molls? Is it cool if I call you that? I'm John, John Watson." John smiled as they reached the office.

"It's cool," she looked at the ground for a second and smiled before looking back up at John "I'll wait here and once you have your time table I will help you find your form room?" Molly asked.

"Sure that would be great, thanks," John said before walking to the front desk.  
10 minutes later he walked back to Molly, Time table in hand.

"I think I am in room 9 for form time?" John asked holding the paper out for Molly who took it and read over what classes John had.

"I and you basically have every class together except science, even in the same form as me to!" Molly smiled handing the paper back.

"That's great; at least there will be a friendly face." John pocketed the paper and they began to walk down the hall.

The bell sounded and Molly showed John to the form room, they had a new form teacher. The old was on pregnancy leave and she would be gone for months. A man replaced her and his name was Mr Kind.

John walked in and looked at the class, no one even noticed him which again he was glad for but he did notice the familiar tall figure sitting at the back with his head stuck in a book.  
"Take a seat, I haven't got all day!" Mr Kind raised his voice a few levels, Molly pulled John over to the back table where Sherlock was sat.

"Sherlock this is John, John Watson." Molly pushed John into the seat next to Sherlock and then took her seat on the other side of Sherlock.

"Oh um hi." Sherlock muttered not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Hello," John sat back in his chair and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Form time went quick, John had to introduce himself to the class which was awkward and a tad embarrassing but at least no one threw anything at him.   
Now he was on his way to Science, he was following behind Sherlock because the guy was flying through the halls and John could hardly keep up, he smiled when he noticed that Sherlock had slowed down so John could catch up.

"You walk really slowly," Sherlock said glancing at John for a second "Do try to keep up." Sherlock's paced quickened a bit and John had to walk faster to keep up.

"Some of us don't have long legs; one step to you is like 3 for me I bet." John smiled, 

"Don't be ridiculous John." Sherlock grabbed Johns arm and pulled him into the science lab and to Sherlock’s usual table, John looked around. This place was really state of the art.  
"You can be my new lab partner." Sherlock said sitting down, John sat next to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry? Who said I wanted to be?" John asked, this made Sherlock laugh.

"Please John, I am not an idiot. You could have walked on your own but instead you kept up with me all because you wanted to sit next to me." Sherlock mumbled pulling his books out of his bag.

John shook his head and pulled out his note book and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Twat."

The lesson went quick, John had learnt Sherlock liked to show off and outsmart the teacher and just be a bit of a twat.  
They left class together but Sherlock disappeared into the crowd, John sighed and walked down the hall.

A girl caught up with him and he recognized her from the science class, she called Sherlock a freak and a no it all.

"I saw you sitting with Sherlock." She looked at him and John nodded in reply, not really sure what the girl wanted.

"Maybe you should sit next to me in the next class? You really don't want to be seen with the Freak." Sally’s voice was laced with hate.

"No I am quite alright where I am now but thank you...Sally." John picked up the pace to get away from the girl.  
"The freak doesn't have friends!" Sally shouted after him. 

John rolled his eyes and made his way to his next class, he did arrive 10 minutes late but the teacher didn't mind so he just sat down next to Molly and got on with the lesson.  
-  
The school day went quick and John didn't see Sherlock again which he was a bit annoyed about but he wasn't entirely sure as to why he cared.  
John decided to walk home, he was supposed to take the bus home but he needed the air. Plus it would probably be quicker for him to walk.  
Molly lived in the opposite direction for John so they said their goodbyes at the gate and John started walking down the street.

Someone was walking behind him and he knew it was Sherlock, he didn't know how he knew but he just did.

"Following me?" John asked turning his head to look at Sherlock.

"We live in the same direction, I am not following you. Why would I want to do that?" Sherlock asked John just shook his head.

"Sherlock, why don't you just walk with me? Or do you not want to be seen with me?" John asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Oh Join please don't fish for compliments, I will walk with you if you really want me to.” Sherlock started walking next to John who was smiling his head off.

“We are friends, aren't we?” John smiled nudging Sherlock

“Hardly.” Sherlock replied with a small smile on his lips he nudged John back.

“Can I have your number?” John asked as they reached his house, Sherlock stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why?” Sherlock asked,

“Because that’s what friends do, they exchange numbers and text whilst out of school and what not.” John pulled out his phone and looked at Sherlock who sighed and pulled out his own phone.

“07845738473.” John read his number aloud; he knew he wouldn't have to repeat it.

“Okay I will text you later…Maybe” Sherlock didn't wait for a reply he turned and carried on walking down the street, John watched until Sherlock was out of sight and turned and walked up his house. When he got in he dumped his bag and coat and went straight up to his room, he needed to sleep. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I hope this was alright, I really need to get a beta sorted out!  
> I don't know how many Chapters I am going to write nor do I know what is going to happen.  
> I should really plan ahead when I start writing.
> 
> Thanks again and feel free to leave feedback and complain about my atrocious grammar :)
> 
> BYE


End file.
